gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
MS-14Fs Gelgoog Marine Commander Type
The Gelgoog Marine Commander Type is a commander-type model of the MS-14F Gelgoog Marine. It first appeared in Mobile Suit Gundam 0083: Stardust Memory and reappears in the video game Mobile Suit Gundam: Encounters in Space along with its standard colors variant. Technology & Combat Characteristics A commander's version of the Gelgoog Marine. It sports a commander's antenna, a pair of head-mounted vulcan guns, a custom beam rifle, additional vernier thrusters and external propellant tanks, and modified chest armor. It is similar to the later Jäger version in both appearance and performance. Armaments ;*40mm Vulcan Gun :An uncommon feature on Zeon MS, the Gelgoog Marine Commander Type has two vulcan guns in its head similar to Federation Mobile Suits. These shell firing weapons have high rate of fire but little power and can't damage the armor of a mobile suit, though they can damage lightly armored areas such as the sensors. They are ideal for shooting down small, lightly armored targets such as missiles, attack vehicles, etc. ;*110mm Machine Cannon :A 110mm machine cannon is mounted on each forearm, for a total of two cannons. These projectile firing weapons are highly effective against most mobile suit armor at close range. ;*Beam Saber :Unlike most Gelgoogs made during the One Year War, the MS-14Fs is not equipped with a beam naginata for close combat, it instead stores two regular beam sabers in the sides of the waist. ;*MNG-110 Beam Rifle :A large beam rifle specially designed for long range attack, it features a powerful, re-loadable cooling system which enables it to emit rapid-fire beam bursts. ;*Shield :A type of defensive armament used by many mobile suits. The shield is a thick sheet of armor designed to take severe punishment that would normally destroy a mobile suit. Since the introduction of beam weaponry, shields have been treated with an anti-beam coating to withstand several beam shots before the coating wears off. Typically, physical shields can only take so much damage before they succumb to the pressure and break. Special Equipment & Features ;*External Propellant Tanks :An external tank used for propellant storage. This extra propellant greatly extends a mobile suit's operating range, and enables it to stay in combat longer. When the propellant is consumed, the tank can be discarded to reduce the mobile suit's weight. These tanks use a two-layered construction, with one layer containing propellant, and the other holding extra coolant. ;*Camouflage Color Scheme :First seen on Mobile Suit Gundam 0083: Mayfly of Space 2 picture drama, this is a special MS color scheme featured on Zeon's Marine Amphibious Unit (M.A.U.) Gelgoog Marines commanded by Lieutenant Colonel Cima Garahau as her unit retreated from A Baoa Qu at the close of One Year War. The camouflage scheme features numerous small dots to protect the mobile suits from tracking and monitoring by Federation forces. History Only a handful of Gelgoog Marine Commander Type units were produced, with at least one being assigned to the Cima Garahau's Fleet. One unit was kept and used by Garahau during Operation Stardust in U.C. 0083 before she switched to AGX-04 Gerbera Tetra. Gallery ms-14fs-beamrifle.jpg|MNG-110 Beam Rifle ms-14fs-beamsaber.jpg|Beam Saber ms-14fs-shield.jpg|Shield YMS09R2_p02b.jpg|Cima's Gelgoog Marine Commander Type (left) vs. Anavel Gato's YMS-09R-2 Prototype Rick-Dom Zwei (right) as seen on Gundam 0083: Mayfly of Space 2 Cimagelgoog2.jpg|Cima's Gelgoog Marine Commander Type, as seen from inside South Burning's GM Custom cockpit (from Gundam 0083 OVA) Cimagelgoog.jpg|Cima's Gelgoog Marine Commander Type in action, armed with MNG-110 Beam Rifle (0083) ms14fs_p03.jpg|Cima's Gelgoog Marine Commander Type armed with MNG-110 Beam Rifle (0083) ms14fs_p04.jpg|Close-up of Cima's Gelgoog Marine Commander Type fires the MNG-110 Beam Rifle (0083) Ms14fs_p07_ArmCannon_0083-OVA_episode5.jpg|Cima's Gelgoog Marine Commander Type fires the 110mm Machine Cannon (0083) Games ms14fs_p02.jpg|Gelgoog Marine Commander Type (Cima Garahau's unit) as featured in Gundam War card game Ms14fs_p05_GundamConquest.jpg|Cima's Gelgoog Marine Commander Type as featured in Gundam Conquest mobile phone game ms-14fs standard.jpg|Gelgoog Marine Commander Type (Standard Production Colors) as seen on Gihren's Greed marinecommandgel.png|Gelgoog Marine Commander Type (Standard Production Colors) (Gihren's Greed) ms14fs_p01.jpg|Gelgoog Marine Commander Type as featured in Mobile Suit Gundam: Battle Operation Ms14fs_p06_GundamDioramaFront.jpg|Gelgoog Marine Commander Type (Cima Garahau's unit) as featured in Bandai Namco's Gundam Diorama Front online game (2015) Gelgoogmarine-shin.jpg|Shin Matsunaga's Gelgoog Marine Commander Type as featured in Gihren's Greed MS-14Fs Gelgoog Marine Commander Type BO2.png| As seen in Mobile Suit Gundam: Battle Operation 2 Gunpla 026.jpg|1/144 HGUC MS-14Fs Gelgoog Marine Commander Type (2002): box art GELGOOG Marine.jpg|1/144 Gelgoog Marines: modelling of production F-Type and commander-use Fs-Type using 1/144 Original "MS-14Jg Gelgoog Jäger" (1989) Action Figures 0083_FCMSC_MS-14Fs_box.jpg|1/220 "Full Color Mobile Suit Collection" MS-14Fs Gelgoog Marine Commander Type action figure (1999): package front view Notes and Trivia *The Gelgoog Marine Commander Type unit depicted in Gundam 0083 is Cima Garahau's personal colors. The standard colors unit can be seen in the game Mobile Suit Gundam: Encounters in Space and Mobile Suit Gundam Gihren's Greed, which features the same colors as the standard Gelgoog Marine. References MS-14Fs Gelgoog Marine Commander Type Lineart.png|MS-14Fs Gelgoog Marine Commander Type Lineart Marinecomm-beamrifle.jpg|MNG-110 Beam Rifle: details cloudberry.png|MNG-110 Beam Rifle: details (English) External Links *MS-14Fs Gelgoog Marine Commander Type on MAHQ.net ja:MS-14Fs シーマ・ガラハウ専用ゲルググM